Cerebrococcus
by littlescribe411
Summary: Judy and Nick face yet another uphill climb. This time, a disease breaks out in Zootopia and its citizens are quick to point fingers at the sudden flood of immigrants moving into the city. Immigrants will be faced with harsh prejudices by everyone, including Nick. The bond between Zootopia's favorite duo is on the line as they struggle to glue the pieces of this mystery together.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction so I hope it's not too rough! I decided to tackle the issue of discrimination against immigrants so I really hope this story helps carry that message. Criticism of all kind is appreciated! Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia in any way.**

Sunlight poured through the dusty and stained window of Judy's apartment, serving as her natural alarm clock. She could relish in the joy knowing that the day was Saturday, meaning she had the next twenty four hours to herself.

Taking advantage of the hazy tranquility that still lingered in her bones, Judy gazed out the window and watched the leaves of the trees change to a myriad of greens as they were brushed by the wind. Her eyes eventually wondered to her clock that stod on the rickety night stand adjacent to her equally rickety bed. It read half past nine. Reluctantly leaving her cacoon of comfrot, Judy slid out of bed and stretched out her tight limbs before quickly grabbing a towel and her slippers. After living a year in her apartmnt, she learned that if one didn't fight for the bathroom, one did not ge to use the bathroom.

On her way down the hall, she passed the rows of doors with faded paint like any other day. She grew to love the chipped paint and splintering wood floors. It wasn't much, it wasn't anything really, but it was home nonetheless. Judy's pushed hard on the door that led to the woman's showering area. On two opposite walls, three showers were lined up. An amateaur would just pick any old stall to bathe, but a pro like Judy knew to pick the third shower on the right side. It had the perfect amount of water pressure and heated up the quickest.

Without a job to rush to, Judy took her time under the warm water that massaged her achy muscles. She rubbed her shoulders in circular motions, letting out a relieved sigh as that knot from last Tuesday finally faded away. Judy's thoughts wandered every which way, as they always did when she allowed herself to relax. She thought about how truly happy she was nowadays.

After the Nighthowler case, Zootopia blossomed once more. Economic success was at an all time high, which resulted in a positive atmosphere amongst its citizens. With more jobs available, more and more animals had jobs thus decreasing crime rates astronomically. As much as it elated Judy, however, this caused slow days at work. Those hours at the department filling out files, or being sent to patrol parades were substantially made better because of her partner in crime, Nick Wilde. He was a consummate police officer and friend. Nick and she had grown so much closer after their affair with Bellweather. Their friendship went as far as them having the keys to one another's apartment.

Judy was awoken from her stream of thoughts as the water's tempurature steadily chilled. Before her whiskers were turned to icicles, Judy scrubbed the conditioner out of her fur and scurried back to her apartment. She waited in her towel dress for a few minutes to allow her fur to dry off. While doing so, she checked her phone while tuning the radio of her clock to the news station. A text from Nick piqued her interest.

 _decided to visit mom today. would my BEST friend be so kind as to join me?_

Surprise and shock enveloped Judy. It took months for him to talk to her about it, but he finally revealed to her his relationship with his mom. From what he divulged, which wasn't much, Mrs. Wilde and he drifted apart at the start of his adolescence. He became more brash and adopted a recluse way of life. She assumed this is when Nick's career of hustling sprouted. It worried his mother greatly of course but she didn't know how to address it properly. After an innumerable amount of trips to shrinks and therapists, they called it quits and became roommates rather than family. Not that Nick hated his mother, that wasn't the case at all. In fact, he loved her fiercely; but decided she shouldn't be exposed to behavior as caustic as his. By the time he was seventeen, Nick moved out. He left a sticky note along with his house key on the counter.

 _it's about time! meet at pawbucks in 30?_

A thumbs up from Nick sent Judy racing around her small quarters until her room was tidy and she was dressed. Locking the door behind her, Judy made her way through her apartment building with a pep to her little steps.

She rounded the corner that led to Nick and her favorite spot. Her heart beat faster as she spotted him leaning back in a lounge chair as if he owned the whole joint. Spotting her jogging to the cafe, Nick smiled and stood to greet her.

"I thought bunnies were supposed to be fast on their feet." was what he first chose to say, knowing how much it would rouse her.

"Oh, haha, very funny. Enough with you, let's order!" Judy did her best to crinkle her nose at Nick but the humor of the situation got the best of her as she hurried to get on line.

With drinks in hands, Nick and Judy headed out of the cafe that was quickly becoming busier and busier. Tension grew as Nick's nerves began to eat at him. It had been at least a year since his mother and he spoke in person. Sure, they sent holiday cards and text messages here and there but she seemed almost like a stranger to him. Suddenly, guilt started drowning him as well as he realized how lonely she must have been during that time. Sensing his panic, Judy grabbed hold of his right arm and walked slowly with him towards his childhood apartment. For the first time that day, and in a long time, Judy's feelings of happiness subsided.


	2. Chapter 2

Judy sat quietly and as stiff as a board in the living room of Mrs. Wilde with her mouth in a warm yet reserved smile. Nothing but her eyes moved. They took in the warm colors of the home, the homey neatness and clutter of an apartment as old as the city itself. She wondered how Nick could feel so out of place in such a welcoming environment. Her eyes made their way to the porcelain face of Mrs. Wilde. Her face was nothing short of loving. She had a type of fragility to her that made Judy worried that the breeze from the open window would shatter her to pieces.

"So! Mrs. Wilde, thank you so much for having us! I've been dying to meet you and get to see where my best friend grew up!" Judy beamed. Nick had gone upstairs to see his old room but Judy refused to let that make the situation awkward between his mom and her. Judy was determined to crack the lock of Mrs. Wilde's heart as she did with Nick.

"Oh, it's no problem really. My door is always open to you and Nicholas. I'm just so glad you guys were finally able to stop by," Mrs. Wilde smiled politely and sipped at her tea. Her reflection rippled in the tea of her cup and she wondered if Nick's features still resembled hers. She only got a glance of his face before he excitedly ran up the stairs. Her heart swelled as she heard his rough footsteps down the wooden staircase. Some habits never changed she supposed, "Sweetie, careful! Or you'll knock every painting off the wall."

Nick strolled into the living room, quickly pecking his mother's cheek before taking a seat next to Judy. Mrs. Wilde couldn't help but feel a little hurt over her son's choice to sit away from her but was determined to keep the mood light.

"Nicholas, how's work? Any big cases lately?" Mrs. Wilde looked at his son with attentive eyes, anxious to hear his voice again.

"Luckily, no. With Zootopia's prosperity lately, I'm worried the police force will be out of work entirely," he chuckled. He felt a tug at his heartstrings looking at his delicate mother, "How have you been, Ma?"

"Just fine. You know, recently, I met a dog. His name's Richard and he works as an English teacher at your old elementary school," Mrs. Wilde's voice became fainter as she carried on. A dumbfounded look from Nick slowly muted her. Judy grew concerned for Nick, there was a dark light in his eyes she'd never seen before.

"H-How did you two meet?" Nick eventually choked out. Although, he wasn't sure if he wanted to here the answer or not in all honesty.

"Well, I volunteer down at the immigration centers now that they've grown so large. He came in one day from Animalopolis and I gave him a physical exam. Just checked his fur for lice and his bags for anything suspicious that's all. But we started talking and... " Mrs. Wilde drifted off. Fiddling at the door hurled everyone into a standstill, "Oh, that'll be him now." She quickly rose from her seat to greet Richard at the door with a tender hug and a kiss to the cheek.

"Richard, this is my son, Nicholas. But he prefers Nick...always has that little rascal," Mrs. Wilde laughed nervously. Judy placed a hand on her friend's back for encouragement before giving him a nudge. As Nick rose from his seat, he sent Judy a glare of disaproval but she didn't mind.

"You know, Richard, I'd love to stay and chat... but...uh... " Nick was at a lost for words. He couldn't wrap his mind around the situation. He didn't abhor the idea of his mother dating again, she deserved it without a doubt; but he couldn't bring himself to welcome this stranger.

"We... have a drill to do for the force. Thanks, Nick, for reminding me! I'm Judy by the way, Nick's partner! It's so nice to meet you!" Judy intervined, fortunately. With a paw firmly around Nick's, she hustled themselves to the door spitting out a rushed yet sincere farewell.

Once outside the door, Nick marched down the steps and the onto street with his paws stuffed into his pockets. His mouth was pulled tight in a scowl and his pulse raced wildly. He ingored the pain of his heels striking the cement as he surged forward and away from his home. Judy had to sprint to keep up with his relentless pace.

"Nick, I know you're upset but I think it's good that you saw her," she managed to get out as she panted from running, "I mean, would you rather learn about her and Richard a year or two from now when you got an invitation to the wedding?" Nick stopped in his tracks as did Judy. She froze in horror of what she said.

"Thank you, Carrots, for coming with me. As always, it's been a pleasure doing business with you but the sake of your safety and my sanity I think we should really part ways now," Nick's voice was urgent and on the brink of cracking.

"Nick, why are you so bothered by this? Shouldn't you be happy your mom is finding love again? After all these years of loneliness?" Judy pressed on, failing to see how Nick could be bothered by his mother's relationship.

"Because, Carrots! It's one thing to move on without telling me. But to move on with some immigrant, and as quickly as she did? She doesn't know what he could be hiding or waiting to do to her! But I'm sure it's true love so it's okay, right? Is that was you think?" Nick exclaimed, throwing his paws in the air.

Judy was taken aback by the fox standing in front of her. He was usually so suave, so nonchalant about everything. She had only seem him this hyper once before, after her press conference pertaining to the savage mammals. Thoughts invaded her mind like bullets in a war-zone. These weren't positive thoughts like the ones from the morning, but were frightened, angry, and concerned all at the same time. She wondered what it was that drove Nick's hostility to Richard, or more importantly to the animals moving to Zootopia from Animalopolis and other cities alike.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Fair warning, this story may have a slow start but I really don't want to rush it. I've planned this story for so long and so meticulously, I don't want to lose any pieces of it. That being said, bear with me- the good parts are coming soon!**

"There's my favorite officer! Oh, Judy, did I tell you about Gazelle's new music video?" Ben cheered, his cheeks puffing up with excitement.

"Only a hundred times- TODAY," Judy giggled, standing on her tippy-toes to rest her forearms on Ben's desk. She couldn't help but notice the twinkle in his eyes... and ring claw. A familiar grasp on her shoulder made her look up at her partner, prying her attention from Ben for just a few seconds.

"Another day, another dollar- that's why I'm here," Nick joked. He stuck his aviators on the top of his head while taking a sip from from his cup of coffee. Judy was glad he'd gotten over yesterday's altercation; fighting with him was just exhausting. Ben reached for the box of donuts to his left, conveniently slashing off the silver band around his claw.

"So... Are you gonna tell us about this or what?" Judy burst, unable to repress they giddiness in her system. Nick snuck a glance at her, following her line of sight to Ben's paw. He had a goody grin plastered to his chubby face as he bounced in his chair.

"I did it! I proposed! Last night at Hann's! Oh, I wish you guys could have been there. It was perfect, Claudia slapped on the ring before she even answered me!" Ben squealed. His exclamation drew the attention of every officer in the building. Judy made no effort in containing her joy for her friend. She shouted with glee while dancing and hopping in a circle. Nick made sure to take a few steps back to avoid getting an ear slap to the face. Though he wouldn't show it, his chest welled with pride for Ben. He knew how head over heels he was for Claudia, the cheetah he met at a get to together at a bar seven months back.

"Ah, Clawhauser. I knew you had it in you!" Nick grinned, playfully punching his buddy on the shoulder.

"Thanks, you two. Make sure to clear your calendars, the wedding's the fourth of March! We have to pick out a theme, of course, and book a place to host it... but you know us, cheetahs, we work fast!" Ben babbled on about minute wedding details, his fur standing on ends. Judy and Nick exchanged thoughtful glances, it wasn't abnormal for Ben to become lost in his words while talking to them.

"Three months from now? Gee, Ben, I know big cats like the fast life but don't you think you should explore your options a little bit?" Nick questioned. He received a hard elbow to the rib, causing him to spill his coffee on the floor.

"I, for one, think it's romantic! You two are made for each other, Benny!" Judy swooned, clasping her paws together over her heart.

"Thank you, _Judy._ I'm glad someone believes in me and my love for Claudia. I, unlike some people, don't need to spend the night with every girl in town to be happy!" Ben pouted, waving his snout at Nick, who was smirking to himself. He was about to retaliate when suddenly, the doors to the precinct burst open. All three animals immediately averted their attention to the leopard stumbling over her own feet with a bloody patch on the center of her shirt.

"Help! Please, I need help!" she cried out. Nick quickly rushed to her side, swinging her arm around his shoulders while applying pressure to her abdomen. He looked around for Judy who was already out of sight. He figured, and hoped, she'd run to get medical supplies.

"Miss...uh...what's your name, sweetheart?" Nick asked, trying to steer her over to a bench.

"Ms. Geller," she wheezed before collapsing onto the bench unable to support herself anymore. By then, Judy came bounding over to the bench with papers and a medical kit nearly as big as her.

"I'm here! I'm here, everything will be alright, Ms. Geller!" she tried to soothe the panicked animal before her. Her paws moved in a frenzy as she dug out ointment and bandages. Nick grabbed the papers from her and began filling them out, first documenting the leopard's name and state of condition.

"Ms. Geller, not that we don't mind helping you, but the hospital was three blocks back. Why come here in your state?" Nick questioned, eyeing Ms. Geller with curiosity.

"Please, call me Cecile. And, I came here because he was following me the whole time! I'm here to report criminal activity!" she exclaimed, clutching her side as her shouting was too stressful for her. Judy looked up to her partner, worry written on her face. She stepped closer to Cecile, resting a hand on the leopard's paw.

"Who, Ms. Geller? Who were you running from?"

"A snake... a python, the biggest I've ever seen. I saw him at the park, he looked ill so I asked him if he needed help and that- that's when he lunged at me! Got me right on my side, too! So I ran here for help! You have to protect me, please!" Cecile recounted, tears stinging her eyes by the end of it. Nick drew back in disgust, his eyes growing ten shades darker as his snout curled up in a snarl.

"A python did this to you? Did you get his name? What does he look like? Where did you last see him, Cecile?" he demanded. He became restless, pacing in his steps and eyeing the doors.

"Officer Nick, please, let's not upset her further. We'll get the answers you want at her pace," Judy stated, trying to stop Nick in his path by resting her paws on his chest, pushing him back slowly, "Now, Ms. Geller. Come with us, please."

The trio slowly walked by Ben, who gazed at them with a lost expression on his face. They made their way to Nick and Judy's office, leading Cecile inside and shutting the door. Judy showed her to the couch where she could catch her breath. Her wound had calmed down but her nerves remained rattled.

"Now, Ms. Geller, we're just going to ask you routine questions. Feel free to take a break- whenever - you need to," Judy gently smiled at her, letting Nick know to back off. He stood by the side of her desk with his paws in his pockets. He'd much rather be on the streets, pawcuffing Cecile's assailant. There were more important things than documenting details, he adamantly thought.

"Can you describe this python, as clearly as you can," Judy began. Her paw gripped her pen so tightly she could feel her pulse through her pawpads.

"He was a dark green color, so dark you could mistake him for a log or something. But there was a pattern on his scales... it was like rhombuses. No, diamonds. No that's not it either..." she dwelled on her thought, silently cursing her inability to think of the word she desired.

"Shapes don't matter, Cecile, this isn't geometry class. Facial features and physical observations do!" Nick spat, trying his best to not sound too evasive- to no avail. Judy shot him a furious look, she couldn't understand how insensitive he could be sometimes.

"Right, I'm sorry, I'm just so frazzled. But.. right, that's right. He was very slender, I remember because he could slither through other passers-by so easily. His eyes were a yellow color. Very dull, though. As if he were a cor- Kite! That's it! The lighter scales formed kite like shapes all down his back," she continued with her story, murmuring to herself here and there as if to clarify her thoughts.

"You said he was following you but he obviously ditched that idea once he knew where you were headed. Can you remember where you lost saw him, Cecile?" Nick pressed on, stepping closer to the leopard. Judy rose from her seat, prepared to bring him back to her side of the room if the situation called for it.

"We were right by Jumbeaux's Cafe... I think. I don't know for sure, it was all such a blur," Cecile replied with a pensive look on her face, "but there were elephants everywhere so that's the best guess, right?"

"You know, I'd say that's enough for right now. Thank you, Ms. Geller, for your cooperation. You were a real help to us," Judy interjected before Nick had the chance to further aggravate the situation. She lead Cecile to the door, kindly opening it for her, "Now, my first aid skills are pretty good, if I do say so myself, but I suggest stopping by the emergency room for better service."

"Thank you, thank you, you two so much!" Cecile made her way towards the exit, her arms wrapped tightly around her waist stealing glances at those around her, as if they would attack her at any moment. As Judy turned shut the door and turned to discuss a plan with Nick, she let out a yelp of surprise as he bounded past her.

"Let's go, Carrots. We have a serpent to catch," he grunted. Judy was lost for words, normally he was the slow mover. Judy reached out a paw and caught the tip of his tail,

"What- OW! Carrots? What what gives!?"

"We can't just rush into this, Nick! I don't care what you have against pythons but we need to come up with a game plan, you know that! And more importantly, we have to tell the Chief!" Judy reminded him, hoping he would come to his senses. Nick sighed, clearly defeated, and pinched the bridge of his snout.

"Fine, fine, you're right. Let's go talk to Bogo," he agreed, swishing his tail back to his side. Judy smirked as she sauntered out the door, making sure to take her time.


	4. Chapter 4

"A python? Lunging at a civilian? Am I hearing this correctly or are you two choosing a bad day to mess with me?" Bogo asked sternly, his voice laced with danger and sarcasm.

"I know how crazy this sounds, but it's true. It happened and we're letting a dangerous assailant roam the streets of Zootopia right this second. Do you really think retelling the story over and over again is helping? Or should I go grab some s'mores to nibble on while we share campfire stories?" Nick knew the risk of speaking so harshly to Bogo, his chief, but he just needed to find the python before the predator could strike again. He could feel it in his bones, this unconditional abhorrence to creatures like the python.

Bogo's nostrils flared as he leaned over his desk, ready to verbally beat down Nick for his insubordination; but Judy rapidly defused the situation.

"Chief, what Nick means to say is: Ms. Geller came in here frightened and injured. She's depending on us to not only help her- but the rest of the city," she explained, using a soft yet strong voice. Nick watched her speak, silently praising her ability to remain so mature, so rational when it was most needed.

"Hm, that's what I thought he meant," Bogo huffed, "Alright. The attacker was a python? He must have come over on one of the recent ships that docked. They've been coming in so often and in such large numbers, I've had to devote half the force to patrolling the immigration centers."

This struck a chord within Judy's mind. If this python had just recently entered Zootopia, surely someone down at the port would remember him.

"We'll go down to the port as soon as possible. Ask the other officers if our description of the python sounds familiar. We'll go to wherever that leads us," Judy declared with a puffed chest. Bogo seemed content with this decision. He nodded to himself, mulling her words over in his mind.

"Hold on, Carrots. Cecile-"

"Unless you have a personal relationship with this civilian, Wilde, you will address her as Ms. Geller," Bogo insisted.

"Fine. _Ms. Geller_ said she last saw this guy by Jumbeaux's. Why aren't we starting there? Surely Jerry would have noticed a snake running- er, slithering around his parlor, considering how selective he is with his costumers," Nick muttered that last part which elicited a stifled laugh from Judy, "We shouldn't be allowing this guy to lurk around the city. Your City. The sooner we get him in custody, the better."

It was rare moments like this, that Chief Bogo firmly agreed with what Nick Wilde said.

"Wilde has a point. This python probably hasn't been through customs yet. It'll be beneficial to get him away from the general public before he can do more harm," Bogo said, mostly to himself. Judy knit her eyebrows, as much as she wanted to catch this criminal, she thought it would be best to gather as much information as possible before rushing into the case. Chief Bogo's phone erupted in ringing, cutting their meeting short. Reaching for the phone, Bogo insisted that his officers pick a path and take one- quickly.

Judy and Nick left the office of their Chief, letting out a sigh of relief. Every minute spent in there was torturous. One wrong move and Chief Bogo could unleash a mad harangue on whatever poor soul was trapped in his office at the time.

"Alright, so! Off to the port then, shall we?" Judy was quick to pitch this idea. By the time Nick processed what she had said, she was already halfway towards the elevator. Before she could make it to the parking garage and get control of the car, Nick raced after her.

"Wait just a minute, bunny," Nick cut his partner off by stepping in her path, "You heard Bogo, he said- And I quote- that we should get this guy off the streets ASAP!" Judy chastised herself for not moving quick enough.

"Yes, I know, I heard him too. But he also agreed that we should go to the source of the issue, Nick. The port!" Judy fought, determined to get her way. They were on the elevator now and Nick had pressed the button to go to the garage out of habit.

"Carrots, we always go your way. Let's change it up for once, maybe this time we won't take so long to solve a case," Nick retorted. His blood was beginning to boil within him. He tried his best to mollify his anger, he always felt guilty for losing his temper with Judy.

"Nick, we follow my plans because they're fail proof. We haven't had to abandon a case-"

"We don't need to stop to smell every damn rose, Judy!" Nick arrived at the end of his line. As the doors of the elevator slid open, he rushed out yearning to catch a breath of air. He reached up to adjust the collar of his uniform, it suddenly became two sizes too small. Judy came to the side of her best friend, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"I get it, Nick. Bogo finally approved of one of your plans and you want to dive head first into it. But... we really have to tread lightly with this issue," Judy stepped in front of Nick, looking up at him with a pleading expression, "So please, Nicholas. Just get in the car so we can crack open this case."

Nick stayed still for a moment. He didn't dare look Judy in the eyes, those purple irises would suck him into her grasp.

"We're partners, Hopps. In every way possible...well, except for that way...-" he started. Judy chuckled, convinced her friend's mind snapped back into place.

"But not this time. You can go down to the port and play sailor all you want, but I'll be doing things my way this time."

Judy stepped back from Nick, looking for her partner. Cold green eyes stared back like a statue. They stood there, trying to figure each other out. They could have remained like that all day, had the Chief not called Nick. Judy watched the fox bring his phone to his ear, breaking eye contact with her and turning his back to her face.

"Yeah, Chief. Judy and I are splitting up for now... divide and conquer, you know." Nick held the phone out to her, over his shoulder. Judy had to hop in order to reach it.

"Uh... Affirmative, Chief! We'll keep you updated," she stated artificial positivity. She hung up the phone and handed it to Nick who took it eagerly. He nodded a farewell to her and marched forward, making his way out of the garage. Staring at his silhouette, Judy felt crushed. She reluctantly brought herself to climb into the police car which all of a sudden seemed much emptier without her favorite passenger.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hopefully I haven't bored you guys too much so far. Things will pick up a lot after this chapter because you finally get to meet the python. Since I'm no longer on spring break, updates will come much less frequently but I'll make sure to make time to write here and there.**

Away from Judy's overbearing presence, Nick had calmed down tremendously. He casually journeyed through the streets of the city, flashing a smile to the pretty girls he saw on the way. He knew his partner would reprimand him for being so unprofessional and claim he was dishonoring the uniform; but for once, he didn't have to conform to her rules. It felt good to be free, to be able to do things he wanted. His guilt briefly lingered before disintegrating completely.

Entering a crowd of elephants, Nick knew he reached Jumbeaux's Cafe. Pushing his way past the line, Nick hopped on a stool by the counter and flagged down Jerry who met with him reluctantly. He looked at Nick with disdain, but bit his tongue from insulting the officer.

"Not long ago, we were told down at the station that a python was seen around the area," Nick made sure to keep his voice low, "What can you tell me about it, Jerry?" Taking a moment to think, Jerry's expression turned pensive.

"Hey, what's the hold up!?" a voice shouted, some other elephants murmured their agreement.

"I'm talkin' to someone over here!" Jerry yelled back, turning back to Nick, he let out a sigh of discontent, "I saw him slithering down the sidewalk opposite of my cafe. He was going fast, chasing someone I think. I can't be sure though..."

If Nick was given the chance, he snatched it no matter the situation. With a sinister grin, he said, "Come on, Jer. I thought elephants were supposed to have a sharp memory!"

Jerry snarled at Nick, pounding his hooves on the counter. Nick looked at him with raised eyebrows, challenging him to do something about his anger. Jerry knew better than to test his limits and somehow mustered the strength to let Nick's jab roll off his shoulders.

"He slithered down the alley in between the laundromat and convenience store. Or was it the laundromat and diner? Or perhaps the diner and Pawless... suddenly I can't remember," Jerry replied with a devious smirk. Nick's mouth slowly formed a frown, he hated being one upped.

"Well, thank you for your assistance, Jer. It's been a pleasure as always," he exclaimed, snatching a mint from the jar to his left. He sauntered out the door, however not before murmuring something about snot being in the ice cream which caused many customers to flee the building.

Outside again, Nick flipped on his sunglasses and jogged across the street, ignoring the onset of honks and shouts. He started at the alley in between the laundromat and convenience store but after a thorough search, he found nothing but soda cans and plastic bags. With a scowl, he shuffled over to the alley that separated the laundromat and diner. He studied the ground carefully, it was the best idea he could think of considering pythons had scales. He approached a chain-link fence at the end of the alley. In its crevices, flaky bits of skin flapped in the gentle wind. Nick slipped on a pair of gloves from and his pockets and grabbed a sample in his hands. It was yellowed and crinkly but he could make out the majority of a kite shape on it. He plopped the piece of skin and a couple other into a plastic baggie and tucked it carefully into his breast pocket.

He silently praised himself for finding such a monumental clue, all without Judy's help. In the midst of his proud thoughts, he couldn't resist thinking of Judy. He wondered what progress she had made, if she had made any at all. Nick began to climb the fence, careful to avoid the spots that had scales stuck in them. As he climbed, he figured Judy was frantically running around the port from one officer to the next like a madman. He snickered at the thought of her going in circles, but as soon as he did he felt guilt wash over him. As angry with her as he was, Nick couldn't bring himself to mock her. She was his best friend, after all.

Distracted, Nick missed a step as he swung his leg over the top of the fence, sending himself hurling towards the ground. He scraped his side and arm as he tried to grab hold to break the fall, but it was a futile effort. His body hit the ground like a sack of potatoes. He rose wearily, grunting with dissatisfaction of his clumsiness. He touched a paw to the scraped on his body, wincing as the dirt on his paw irritated it. Hastily, he ripped a strip of his shirt to gently dab at the cuts. He angrily threw the bloodied cloth at the ground. A strip of skin caught his attention; he walked forward to inspect it more closely. A few feet ahead, some more shreds of skin littered the ground. Nick mentally patted himself on the back for finding the trail.

He jogged down the backstreets of the city, passing bums and delinquents on his way. He contemplated his past and his life as a conman as saw himself in these animals. It almost frightened him how not long ago, he probably would have been striking up a deal with one of these animals if it weren't for... her. Nick shook his head, it seemed as though Judy had claimed a spot in every section of his mind. She was inescapable.

Redirecting his brain to the case, he let out a gasp of confusion when he noticed the trail of scales he followed had already ended. Turning back around, he realized they ceased over an animalhole.

"There's no way..." Nick groaned at the idea of having to climb down there. It was inconceivable, the notion that a python could manage to get down one of these things so easily. They didn't have paws to lift the cover, first of; and it's not like they could work the ladder leading to the sewers underground. Pinching the bridge of his snout and reminding himself it was for the good of the city, Nick decided to pursue his chase. Getting onto his knees, he stretched his neck before grabbing the handle and using all his might to lift the cover. He let out a curse as he started descending into the sewer.

Due to his excellent night vision, Nick didn't require the use of his flashlight. This ability came in handy during night missions, as he never attracted unwanted attention. As the stench of the sewer invaded his nostril, he grabbed the baggie of scales and brought it to his nose. Giving them a good whiff, he was able to block out the nasty smell of waste and focus on the smell of the python. He picked up a trail, it was weak which meant the python was long gone but it at least gave Nick a lead.

Letting his nose function as a GPS, he made his way through the underground maze. As he went further into the underground system, it grew colder and damper. There was mist in the air and the sound of water droplets hitting the ground echoed against the walls. To his surprise, the scent of the python strengthened. Nick took another sniff of his evidence to confirm his assumption. Little by little, the python's smell was vibrant and thick in the fox's nose. It was as if he was face to face with the snake. There was a hint of something else as well... something metallic. Nick froze upon realizing he was inhaling blood. He picked up his pace until he was sprinting, the stench so strong he didn't need to think about the direction in which he was running. He had it locked down.

Nick's head pounded with the odor of the serpent and death, he knew he had reached his destination. He heard shuffling right around the corner he pinned himself against. Carefully, he unhooked the tranquilizer from his belt and held it to his chest. Drawing in a breath while counting to three, he prepared to confront the beast.

"Here goes nothing," he whispered to himself. In the blink of an eye, Nick jumped from the corner and aimed his gun at the monster before him. All of this training at the academy and the experience on the job couldn't have prepared him for what his eyes were watching. With an unhinged jaw, the python was wolfing down the body of a gazelle. Nick eyed the menacing design of his scales that looked so ominous in the lack darkness. He had never seen something so big. His top half was a good eight feet tall, the rest of him which he used to slither must have been another eight feet as well. He was probably even bigger than Francine.

Swiftly turning his head to the fox fifteen feet in front of him, the python gulped down the rest of his meal. His eyes were fixated on the warm-blooded creature. He had just devoured a gazelle, but his hunger was still ravenous and the blood on the fix's shirt teased his senses. He didn't know what was going on with him, ever since he got off the boat his cravings were off the charts. He had no control over his desire for meat.

"Stop right there," Nick demanded, trying to hide the terror in his voice. He had his gun cocked and ready to fire but he knew not to take advantage of it.

"Mm... yes. More, I want more. You look quite delicious..." the python spoke to himself slowly edging closer to Nick who winced at those words. He was used to hearing them from a different kind of animal that was for certain.

"Hey, now I'm flattered to hear that but I'm afraid your binge will have to come to an-"

Without a warning sign, the snake lunged at Nick who was quick enough to parry to the right but stumbled over his back paws. He took a tumble to the ground, dropping his gun as he hit the blood soaked floor. He crawled with panic away from the python, towards his tranquilizer. His palm slipped as it struck the cement, when Nick raised it out of curiosity he noticed he had touched the ID card of the poor gazelle. Her purse lied a couple feet away with its contents spilled all over the place.

Taking his chance to strike, the python lunged again at the distracted fox. He succeeded in puncturing Nick's shoulder. Feeling his flesh tear and the penetration of the python's fangs, Nick let out a scream of pain. He dug his claws at the snake's face which caused his assailant to back away momentarily. Nick's vision blurred and his center of gravity, or lack thereof sent his world spinning. He fought his failing body, keeping his eyes on the gun just two feet in front of him. As he crawled painfully towards it, the python's tail wrapped around Nick's foot. He drew the mammal closer to him, but Nick was persistent. With one final burst forward, he was able to grasp the gun in his paw. He tried to get a proper hold of it, but the python was already wrapped around half of Nick's body. His right arm was soon pinned to his side as he managed to get a digit on the trigger. He felt his waist being squeezed violently, and Nick fought to keep his lunch down as he raised the gun to the python's face. Seeing what his prey was trying to do, the serpent struck at Nick but his world went black when he felt the dart pierce the back of his throat.

As the snake's body went limp, Nick wiggled incessantly trying to escape his scale covered tomb. He could feel his body threatening to faint from this exertion but he battled the fatigue. His goal was to get in contact with Judy, and he was set on reaching it. Even unconscious, the python's grip was deadly. Nick was out of breath and out of energy when he finally made it out of his trap. He crumpled to the ground, writhing in pain from the lacerations on his body. He wanted nothing more than to close his eyes and rest, but Judy stayed in his mind refusing to leave. With what little energy he had left, Nick reached down to grab his phone from its holster. Judy was on speed dial.

"Pick up...Judes, pick up goddamn it!" he groaned as ringing mocked his agony, rustling on the other end gave him hope and Judy's warm voice was a blessing, "Python... attack... sewer."

Nick had the strength to only utter these words out before he fainted from his injuries. He begged the big animal in the sky that she would be able to track him down with them, and quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

A continuous thumping sound reverberated throughout the vehicle. It was the thunderous symphony of Judy's pawtips against the wheel. She stared like a zombie at the dozens of cars in front of her, none of them showing signs of moving. Traffic was so congested, she didn't think turning on her sirens would even help. She felt as if she were strapped tightly in a straight-jacket.

"Urgh! Get it together, girl! You got this, before you know it, that light will be flashing green and you can zoom out of here! You'll be down at the docks interviewing like you've never interviewed before and on your way to solving this thing!"

Red bulbs stared right back at her. Judy slammed her head on the wheel, accidentally honking the horn. An onslaught of insults and complaints from the other drivers caused her to slump in her seat. One particularly old ram shouted something about where she would stick Judy's walkie-talkie if she had the chance. Judy's face grew red and she wished that her seat would swallow her up; but then she wouldn't be able to drive. Green reflected off the windows and Judy's excitement skyrocketed. She shouted out in praise and slammed her hindpaw on the gas pedal, flipping on her siren.

Adrenaline coarsed through her body as she zoomed through the streets of Zootopia. If Nick were there, he'd roll her window down and let his paw dangle out while questioning her driving skills. Judy chortled at the idea for a split second before smacking her temple,

"As of right now, that fox's name will not slip from your lips or brain!"

She slowed the car as she approached the docks. Passers-by roamed freely down near the water. There was a boardwalk across from the shore and on the water's edge, the port stood proudly welcoming Zootopia's newest additions. It really was a beautiful sight. In the center of the port stood a statue of a mouse standing on a lion's shoulder. 'Where prey and predator live in peace' was engraved on the pedestal. Last year, citizens had graffitied, tp-ed, and beat it until the stone statue was chipped and defaced beyond recognition. With valiant volunteers, however, the city was able to restore the statue to its former glory. It became a custom of Judy's to tip her hat to the stone figure, it was her way of showing her respect.

She parked at the side of the road, and walked down the sidewalk of the bridge leading to the port. A bus passed by, carrying immigrants on it. She waved to the animals inside; there were dogs, cats, monkeys, various reptiles, and... snakes. Her felt her chest tighten at the sight of a cobra, but she harshly scolded herself. What's wrong with you? They're probably a lovely person! As she continued strolling down to the welcome center, she drew up a story about the cobra. According to her imagination, she were named Sylvia Simpleton and was being reunited with her long lost lover, a lizard named Larry.

She stopped by the director of the center to let her know of her presence before heading down to the stands that offered refreshments and other supplies for recently docked immigrants. There were stands everywhere, the port closely resembled a college fair. With a huff, she started at the stand closest to her. It was manned by Timothy Wallace, a lean yet muscular lion. Rumor had it he graduated the academy with sheer good looks and charm. Judy did not doubt that allegation.

"Officer Wallace, I have some important questions on behalf of the Chief," she stated matter-of-factually.

"Well, I guess I gotta answer 'em," he chuckled, leaning over the table to make eye contact with the petite bunny, "Whaddya got for me?"

"Pythons. Have any come through recently?"

"Let's see... rattles, cobras, even some mambas. But no, no pythons as far as I know. I think I'd remember seeing one of those guys slithering around," he responded, placing his hands on his hips. Judy bit her lip in disappointment.

"Then can you tell me what ships have stopped here in the past three hours?"

"I'm too far from the loading zone to really pay attention-" a long-haired cat shyly approached the table to whom Timothy offered a purple package, "Here ya go, miss. You'll need it after the long trip you just had. Have a nice day now!" Judy was surprised she hadn't noticed the zip-up pouches on the table... or was it just that she couldn't see over the edge of the table?

"What's that?" she inquired with perky ears.

"Oh, this? These are just donations from the Animal Hospital of Zootopia (AHOZ). They have food, water, and first aid supplies in them," the lion explained, happy to show off his knowledge. He handed a pack to Judy who took it eagerly. She zipped it open without hesitation. Amidst her clumsiness, a purple plastic card fluttered to the ground but Judy caught it by its lanyard. Reeling the card up to her paws, she inspected it further. There was Zootopia's insignia in gold on one side and a bar-code on the other.

"Officer, what's this for?"

"That's like a temporary ID card for newcomers. They get it scanned up in the welcoming center and are given a number to identify by. They have a week to get to customs in order to document their real information in the system or else the ID card expires and we track them down to bring them to customs or back here for deportation," Timothy was out of breath by the time he finished talking.

"What so these immigrants are given serial numbers? They're animals not inventory," Judy snapped. She pushed the package back up towards Timothy who took it hurriedly.

"Hey, I don't make the rules, I just enforce 'em," he added a comedic relief to Judy's annoyance. She suddenly felt bad for subjecting him to her rage. Her ears drooped down her back,

"Sorry, Officer Wallace. I don't know what just happened with me... But anyways, do you know anyone that could tell me what ships have docked?"

"Try Garrett, he's behind me somewhere and right on the edge of the dock. Surely he's been taking note of that kind of thing," Timothy smiled, letting Judy know there were no hard feelings. She flashed him a grin back before jogging past his table.

Despite her confidence and self-love, one thing Judy hated about herself was how she was never able to see things at a distance. She had excellent vision, but the knees of animals walking by often obstructed it. She took a detour to hop onto a metal bench. Straining her neck, she finally spotted Garrett through her binoculars. He was a gray wolf who had the habit of sticking his nose in everyone's business. Judy was certain his nosy personality could guarantee that he took down the names of all boats that came by.

Leaping off the bench, Judy began sprinting towards her destination. She kept herself from sliding under the legs of the animals in her way, she wouldn't dare act to intrusive to strangers. Unlike Nick, who made it a habit to get on a personal level with everyone he met. Maybe it was to pick out their weaknesses, Judy told herself a long time ago. That characteristic must have made it easier to trick people she figured. Upon reaching her destination, Judy sighed with relief.

"Officer Timber! Boy am I glad to see you!" she whooped. Judy leaned against the leg of the stand, catching her breath, "I need... the names... of ships."

"Officer Hopps, where's your partner? You guys are like two peas in a pod," he raised an eyebrow at the bunny. His mind started racing, thinking of all the reasons the two animals could have separated.

"Oh, well, we-"

"Is he sick? Did you make sure he's alright before you left him? Or did he leave you? Are you two fighting, having a lovers spat? I wouldn't be surprised if Bogo lost his cool and fired-"

"Hey, cut it out! Nick and I just- just decided to spread out and cover more ground. You know, get things done quicker. Divide and conquer," Judy insisted, thinking back to what Nick had told her earlier. "Now are you gonna tell me about the ships or not?"

"Right, sorry. It's just so unlike you to be seen without Officer Wilde... Anyways, the S.S. Titanicat was the first of the day. Then it was the Pawflower, HMS Enbeaver, and right now you're looking at the RMS Lusituna," Garrett recited without skipping a beat. Judy scribbled the names down messily, the only thing faster than her speed of writing was Garrett's talking. She shouted a thanks as she made her way back to the welcoming center.

It took her a few minutes to reach the doors again. Once more, she pushed them open only this time with less passion; running all over the port while dodging animals place was taking its toll on her.

"Hi! Me again, can I see your records of immigrants that have scanned in?" she asked energetically while showing the receptionist her badge. She was so close to a big break in her investigation, she could practically feel the glory of rubbing it in Nick's face.

"Sure thing, officer," the sow behind the counter opened the door that led to the small space behind the desk, "What can I look up for ya, sweetheart?" Judy rolled her eyes at the nickname, did Nick really have to find his way into her solo work?

"Can you look up the identification numbers of the pythons today?" Judy forced a grin in order to keep her voice mellow and calm. She watched the computer monitor, her heart racing in her chest. It was this kind of high, the drunkenness of being one step closer to cracking a case that Judy was infatuated with. It was what motivated her to wake up before the sun shone every morning, to wear an uncomfortable and unfashionable uniform, to spend hours in the office or in the car patrolling. She loved it.

"Doesn't look like there were any pythons today, hon. Sorry to let you down," the sow exed out of the searching system. Judy's head was reeling, it was impossible to not have a python recorded. It was impossible to not see a python.

"How could you have missed it?" Judy rejoined throwing her paws in the air. She let out a breath and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Sorry. Really, I'm sorry. It's just been a bad day..." she stole a glance at the swine's name-tag, "Mrs. Horton."

"No worries, pumpkin. I've been there! But if you need me to, I can dig up old records. This computer's not the fastest but if you don't mind waiting, I can get you all python records in the past week," Mrs. Horton conveyed. Judy became lively again, her mouth beaming ear to ear, "I'll take that as a yes."

Judy headed to an arm chair over in the corner. On the coffee table to the right, there were pamphlets neatly stacked. "So You've Just Docked, Now What?", "An Immigrant's Guide to Everything Zootopian", and "I've Lost My ID Card!" were the titles. Finally able to take a breather, Judy sprawled out onto the chair, her body barely big enough to cover the whole seat. Her heart rate and rapid pulse subsided as she entered a blissful state of mind. She studied the architecture of the center. It's ceiling was like a dome, the walls were a light orange color, and huge windows made it heavenly bright throughout the building. It was much prettier than the precinct, but then again Bogo wasn't much of an interior designer.

Vibrations from her belt holster jolted her back into alertness. She whipped out her phone and saw Nick's name across its screen. His profile picture was him on graduation day, looking dapper in his uniform. She debated whether or not she should answer.

"What have you gotten yourself into this time, Nicholas?" she mumbled. Judy convinced herself that he simply didn't know how to commence an investigation; but she couldn't shrug off her concern. Damning her inability to walk away from the call, she pressed the answer key begrudgingly. On the other end, Nick's croaking voice sent chills down her spine. He was hurt. He was alone.

All she could make from his incoherent slur of words was sewer.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I was re-reading my story and just noticed all the typos/grammatical errors. I'm really sorry about that, usually I'm so meticulous about those details but I've just been so excited to finally start writing. I really want to thank you for the reviews, you guys are too kind! It really means a lot to me that you like my story so far, it really does! Which brings me to my next point, I'm really hype to start getting into the mystery and introducing you guys to the mastermind and his plan; but I'm gonna have to take a break from writing until the weekend, maybe. I have two huge tests to prepare for and I want to brainstorm a little bit more to really make sure what I have planned is the route I wanna take. Anywho- onto the next chapter!**

"Ma'am, please calm down! Ma'am!" a polar bear shouted, trying to contain the feisty rabbit. Though she was small, she could pack a punch. Judy tried with all her might to push past the bear but he was indomitable.

"Please, you don't understand! I'm his partner! I need to see him right this second!" she screamed back. Her face was flushed and there was sweat rolling down her back. Judy's mind was set on one thing and one thing only: Nick Wilde.

A thunderous set of footsteps came barreling down the hall towards the struggling mammals. Judy instantly recognized the dark figure, it was Chief Bogo. He was scowling and his fists were clenched.

"Officer Hopps you will leave this polar bear alone at once, do you hear me?" he roared. Judy stubbornly backed away, crossing her arms rather violently. She looked like a child, it must be said, but she had reason, "Now I know you're worried about Officer Wilde but he needs to rest. You can wait here, like a good Samaritan."

Judy opened her mouth to protest but a huff from Bogo's nostrils silenced her. She swore she actually saw steam puff from his nose. Stomping her feet, she made her way to a chair and plopped down. She was fuming but she knew she had to keep her emotions from running wild, it was part of the job.

"It's a good thing you called us when you did, Hopps. I don't think Nick could have held on much longer," Bogo said in a hushed voice. He took a seat next to the enraged bunny, finding himself intimidated by her icy stare, "I know you wanted us to wait so that you could help with the search, but we both know that would have done more harm than good."

She nodded in agreement, a hard lump forming in the back of her throat. Judy's eyes stung, more than when she accidentally squirted ketchup in them all the way back in elementary school. She always categorized that moment as one of the most painful experiences of her life, but this one took the cake.

"We did manage to find this, however-"

"Did you catch the python?" Judy needed to know more than she needed to see Nick.

"Uh... no. He was gone once we got there. It was only Nick at the scene and he was in too nebulous to tell us what happened. Team A did find a trail of blood, however, but it faded away about 1,000 feet into the maze," Bogo replied with a heavy heart. He felt at fault for not being able to lock up Zootopia's public enemy No. 1.

"Chief. I'm sorry, but isn't that your job? Shouldn't you be out there looking for the snake that almost killed-"

"My name is Charlotte Wilde, I'm here to see my son!" Judy was dumbfounded at the sight of Mrs. Wilde. Not that she didn't expect her to show up, she was Nick's mother of course.

"Mrs. Wilde, don't worry he's stable right now. I got to him as quick as I could and the EMT rushed him here immediately," Bogo rose to meet the finicky vixen. He laid a hand on her shoulder and guided her down the hall with the help of the polar bear. She looked back at Judy, with an expression like she wanted to tell the bunny a long-held secret.

Judy felt trapped in the plastic seat, her heart ached for Nick. Running her paws over her ears, she inhaled and exhaled deeply. She went to her happy place: Bunnyburrow. She pictured her siblings and her parents down at the farmer's market picking out the ripest fruits they could find. Without warning, Judy was overwhelmed with emotion. They came flooding in all at once, implacable no matter how much she tried to repress them. Before she knew it, she was crying. Fat, hot tears poured from her purple eyes and her nose was running. She did her best to conceal her sobs, wiping snot on her paws.

"Officer Hopps?" Bogo returned to the waiting room. He was startled at the sight of Judy. He'd never once seen her cry, she was much too professional, "Officer, please. Get a hold of yourself. Hopps, you're making people stare..."

Judy's whimpers showed no signs of stopping, "I'm sorry, Chief. I just can't help it. I let Nick down, I let you down. I was being selfish and stupid!" Bogo looked down at the bunny before him. It made him remember the first time one of his cases went south. Only his flashback ended with a funeral and twenty years of alcohol poisoned guilt.

"Judy, this is not your fault. You have to understand that, tell me you understand that! You can't let this fall on your shoulders," Bogo rested his hooves on her quaking shoulders. He soon found himself drawing her into a hug. He felt her grip at his shirt, neither of them spoke. It wasn't one of those conversations that required words for the feelings to be absorbed. Chief Bogo's chest felt so crushed, he wound up trying to fight back tears himself.

"Judy?" a soft voice filled the room. It was Mrs. Wilde. Judy sniffed heartily and swat the last of her tears away.

"Yeah? Yeah, I'm here!" she turned to face Mrs. Wilde who looked exhausted. Judy wondered if she should be the one in a hospital bed. Nick's mother extended her hand out, Judy took cautious strides towards the vixen. She placed her paw in Mrs. Wilde's and felt a wave of comfort roll down her back. Something about this fox made her feel so safe, so secure. Together, they ambled down the hallway in silence.

They soon approached a door, No. 216. Mrs. Wilde squeezed Judy's shoulder before leaning down to say, "It's alright. He needs you too."

Judy took in a deep breath while counting to four blowing out. Her shaking paw turned the knob and she poked her head in the doorway.

"There she is!" Nick's voice greeted her. His voice was rugged but tender, like his typical morning voice. He flashed her a toothy grin and rested his head back on the pillow. Judy didn't know whether to cry over his appearance or his being alive.

"Oh Nick!" she wept, dashing to his side and grabbing a paw in hers, "Nick, I'm so-"

"Shhh, Judes, I know. I am too," he stroked her face with love. If there was one thing worse than hurting himself, it was hurting Judy in the process. Judy took a seat on the arm chair, she assumed Mrs. Wilde had moved it there.

"What happened down there, Nick? More importantly, how did you get out?" Judy stared at Nick, perplexed. If she was being truly honest, she didn't expect to see him alive again.

"Across from Jumbeaux's... in one of those alleys, I picked up a trail of dead skin. It lead to an animalhole and being the heroic police officer that I am, I went down into the sewage system to check it out," Nick's face grew dark, "The smell... Carrots, the smell was awful. His scent was noisome to say the least, and don't get me started on the blood. God, I thought the odors alone would take me out." He stopped speaking once he saw the concern on Judy's face. She wasn't ready to hear the lurid details. She wasn't ready to hear how he suffered a fatal attack alone while she spent the day chatting it up at the docks.

"You know, I'm feeling a little tired. Must be the morphine, this stuff is better than booze!" he joked. Judy giggled and rose from the chair, touched that Nick read her mind, "Actually, Judy, you can stay if you want. I wouldn't mind."

She closed her eyes at his sweet words. Nick Wilde may have been a sarcastic jerk, but sometimes -just sometimes - he said exactly what needed to be heard. Judy pulled the chair closer to the bed and rested her head by Nick's waist. He draped his shoulder over her small figure and she buried her nose between his body and arm.

"You're my best friend, Hopps. I'm glad to know if 'sewer' was my last word, you would have been the one to hear it," he murmured before dozing off. His comment unnerved Judy deeply. She gripped his sheets harder, not wanting to ever let go. She vowed in that moment to never let things get as bitter between them as they had earlier.

Nick drew in a pained breath as nurses stuck more needles into his arms. He bared his teeth while yelling profanities at the employees in his mind. Just then, Judy stirred beside him. When she realized nurses were bustling to and fro around the bed, she stumbled out of the chair and backed away to the corner.

"Oh, sorry, I'll get out of your way!" she managed to say even though she was half asleep. She looked up behind her at the wall, nearly two hours had passed when she was last awake. She was thrown into hysteria, Bogo was probably having a fit over her skipping the rest of the work day. Straightaway, she ripped her phone from its holster. There was a text from the Chief, telling her to take a load off and not to return to the office until she felt ready. As much as she appreciated his concern, she felt as if he was treating her like a token again. Judy could handle herself perfectly fine, she was one of Zootopia's finest after all. Nonetheless, she didn't not take advantage of her time with her friend.

Seven needles and three dosages of medicine later, Judy reunited with Nick at his bedside.

"Your mother was here not too long ago, she brought me to your room," she pointed out, breaking the silence.

"I know, I was sleeping... or at least pretending to," the fox sheepishly admitted. Judy gaped at him as if he slapped a kit, "Don't give me that look, Carrots. You would too if-"

"If what?" she argued. Judy and Nick had a battle with their eyes. No one wanted to be the bad guy in this situation, they both understood that.

"Carrots, I don't wanna fight. I mean, look what happened last time," Nick chuckled, gesturing to the bandages and stitches on his body. Judy agreed hastily, not knowing why she acting to bellicose.

"Tell me what happened, Nick. Please."

"Are you sure? Alright... let's see: the trail, the sewer, the smell... right. So I followed this guy's scent all through the tunnels. I must have walked hundreds of miles in the sewers, it was awful. There are many other things I prefer to do in the dark!"

"Anyways, I get to a point where I'm practically breathing the python in. And, Judy, I never had a bigger urge to... to hurt something. I don't know what gear my mind was on, but it scared me. I really wanted to inflict pain on this animal... that's never happened before," Nick's voice shrunk. His ears drooped and he looked at Judy as if he were a child and he was just busted for eating dessert before dinner.

"Well, Nick, you got in plenty of fights when you were a cri- conman, don't even worry about it!" Judy defended him, not wanting to harrow his insecurities.

"No, Judes, this time I really wanted to hurt him. Without reason too. And the worst part..." his breathing became labored and he was scared the words he wanted to say would be too heavy to get out, "I wouldn't mind if he was the one in the hospital. Or six feet under. The truth is, I wouldn't regret it at all, Judy."

She slid her hand from the bed back to her lap, processing what Nick had said. This isn't my Nick. He would never do such a thing, he's higher than that. It's just the drugs talking.

"That doesn't matter right now, what matters is what you can tell me about the attack," her voice had a persistent ring to it. Nick looked into her eyes for reassurance, but they were hollow. He worried he broke a string that held them together.

"Um, so I'm pressed against this corner, cocking my gun and preparing to tranquilize him. But when I jump into the sector- God, Judy it was... words can't describe it. He had a whole gazelle down his throat. Her head was just lolling there as he scarfed her down," Nick broke out in sobs, covering his eyes with a paw. With the reflexes of a cat, Judy hopped into the bed. She was pleased to know not all of his humanity was gone. She cradled his head and he hugged her close to him. She could only imagine the scene he described. She became nauseous just thinking about it.

"So I try to shoot the python, but he lunges at me and I trip over my own fucking legs. That's when he gets me in the shoulder and starts-" a sob escaped from him," starts trying to strangle me. I really thought I was gonna die and he would start eating me too!

"I don't know how but I reach my gun and get him in the mouth. That's when I called you. You were the first thing on my mind, as much as I hated you walking into this case, I could never hate you full time. You're my family."

Judy had dried herself of tears for the day, but she felt smashed yet honored all at the same time. Her head was light while wrapping her arms around her partner's neck, clasping onto him.

"And you're mine, Nick. I'm so sorry you had to go through that alone! I should've been there! I should've listened to you this morning, you were right about going to Jumbeaux's first. If I could have helped, we could have locked this guy up by now!"

Nick pulled away, still keeping a paw on Judy's petite shoulder, he wiped his eyes and took a shaky breath.

"He was gone when I came to. Bogo, McHorn, Francine, and Wolflord were there. But no snake. Judy, I used my strongest dart and it didn't even slow him down," Nick concluded. Fear echoed within his voice.

"Oh my god," Judy whimpered. She was counting on the fact that Bogo was searching every inch of the city while they spoke. She thought about all the citizens living as they always did, in ignorant bliss. Judy had been tricked by the mist that painted Zootopia as an immaculate society but luckily Nick had knocked sense into her. She could now see the blemishes the city possessed. One of them, the biggest one, was the python.

"You need to go out there, finish what I started. I can't imagine what this serpent's planning on doing next. I can't believe that Zootopia's gates are open to strangers like him. How many more maniacs are we gonna let into our home before we do something about it?" Nick's voice rose to a yell.

Out in the hallway, Mrs. Wilde had her ear lightly pressed to the door of her son's room. Tears cascaded silently from her eyes; the fox who speaking wasn't her Nicholas. It wasn't the kit she raised by herself. It wasn't the boy who ran off thinking it was the only way to keep her safe. This was a monster in itself, filled with rage and detestation.


End file.
